The Timetravel Trinity
by PhoenixflIight
Summary: Hermione travels back to the past with Luna and Ginny to change it. Future's dark, Hermione's a soldier, Dumbledore bashing, McGonagall leader of the future order. HGxSB/GWxRL/LLxSS


May 2005

Hermione Granger was scrutinizing her 'friend'. One who doesn't know the history would think it was Ronald Weasley. But no, he was already six feet under the ground, for six years now. This 'friend' was sitting before her with a wooden table between them, surrounded by members of the Order, not that there were many left. Grimmauld Place was still the headquarter of the Order. McGonagall was replacing Dumbledore at the head of the table. Hermione Granger had survived The-Boy-Who-Lived. The only member left of the Golden Trio. But she wasn't alone. She had along with her two best friends a new group: The Trinity. All consistent of girls; namely Luna Lovegood: ingenious potions mistress, Ginny Weasley; specialist curse breaker and wards and last but definetly not least: Hermione Granger; the best soldier ever created. She was a killing machine, cold, fearless, powerful. She was trained by Alastor Moody, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. The three most powerful wizards ever (well apart from Merlin, but come on – That would be impossible) The last time she cried was when Harry had died almost five years ago.

It's not like she didn't feel anything anymore, she just didn't show it. She kept everything Inside and waited for the war to end to let it all go. She knew she probably would end up insane at St. Mungo's. But for now she didn't really care, for all she knew she would be dead tomorrow.

But now back to the topic. Hermione had everyone in the Order put their sleeves up, so everyone could see their blank left arm. Except her 'friend' Tony Bricks. She had her suspicions he was selling information to lord Voldypants. He started going out at the weirdest moments and he couldn't say it was for the Order because she was the right hand of McGonagall, nothing happened without her knowing it. He also started wearing long sleeves, was looking paler and said strange things. And she wanted to know. No, scratch that, she needed to know. If he was a traitor, she would make him beg for Voldy Pants once she was done with him.

So everyone was sitting with their sleeves up, waiting for Hermione to say something. And when she saw him getting sweaty, she already knew what would happen.  
"Tony, dear, pull up your sleeves." Her voice was bringing shivers to everyone, even when they knew they weren't the one she was meaning it to. Hermione glanced to Ginny, who nodded en put the Anti-Apparition wards on. Tony pulled them up, looking smug.  
"There's nothing to see, 'Mione."  
The other members tried to hide their shocked faces. They knew the nickname only brought Hermione deeper in her anger. Her eyes shone dangerously. She took his left arm en brought her fingertips to the skin.  
"Hmmm. " she murmured pensively. "Nice glamour you got there, Tony. I am quite certain you didn't do that one yourself. Maybe perhaps Voldypants did that for you, because I can't believe you had enough power for this one." She scratched the skin where the Dark Mark was hidden. Long, red lines disgraced his white skin. Suddenly the skin started to ripple and revealed his true loyalties. She heard people gasp for air. Before anyone could blink Tony flew against the wall. His face firmly pressed against the wall. "Everyone get out now." Her voice was disturbingly calm, considering she just found out someone betrayed them. "Minerva?"  
The Head of the Order nodded. She didn't say anything, just nodded her approval and left the room. Luna had brought Hermione's set of knives, put them on the table and closed the door. She would, together with Ginny guard the door. They knew Hermione didn't put a silencing charm on the room, so everyone would know what she did with a traitor. It wasn't pretty. The first few times other members who were loyal to the Order would try to get in to put an end to the misery. But her other two halves wouldn't let anyone in.  
She would make you beg for death and then let you wait a little longer. And just before the heart would stop beating, she killed the traitor. Sometimes she would write a message on the back and send the body off to Voldemort. It wasn't the first spy to be discovered.

She had put a silent, wandless spell on Tony so he would stay sprawled against the wall. She ripped of his clothes – all of them. Her favorite knife was the one she had stolen from Bellatrix Lestrange. It was the same knife the crazy woman had used to carve the words 'Mudblood, Filth, Whore' and other beautiful decorations in her body. The knife she had thrown at Dobby was a different one. That one lay in her room in a nice wooden box.  
She trailed the knife along his muscled back, stopped once in a while to push the top in his skin. He didn't scream …. yet.

She twisted her hand and his body turned, his front facing her.  
"Please, scream, I want to hear you pretty voice, dear."  
He huffed. "Like I would do something to please you. It's not my task anymore."  
She chuckled – or did something that sounded like it. "Don't write the screaming off just yet. I haven't begun yet. "

The details of the torturing scene won't be told. But he screamed. He cried out so loud that his voice was gone by the end. His body full of lines made with different knives. Only his face was left scarless. Voldemort had to be able to recognize him. On his back Hermione wrote a message:  
"Hi ugly-snake faced lunatic,  
I had a lot of fun with this one.  
I wish you a long and painful death.  
Your favorite Mudblood,  
Hermione"

She sent off the body close to the gates of Malfoy Manner where the Dark Lord still had his hide-out. It was so frustrating that even though they knew where he lived, they still couldn't get in. They would be outnumbered. There were roughly twenty members of the Order of the Phoenix left, but hundreds, if not thousands fought for the dark. It would be suicide to go in.

Hermione was still staring outside the window when Ginny, Minerva en Luna walked back in the room. The first few times Hermione tortured someone, they would find her as a crying heap on the floor. But now after a 'session' she would just stare out of the window, looking at the garden. Ginny and Luna went to stand on either sides of her and took her hand. Minerva stood next to Ginny and watched her Trinity. Together they were unbeatable. There was also another thing, they couldn't be without each other for long. The presence of the other two made them as sane as possible. Luna and Ginny lessened the deadly anger in Hermione, Hermione and Ginny could pull Luna out of her own world where once she almost didn't return, that was after Neville died. And Hermione and Luna held Ginny when she remembered all of her brothers had died, along with her mother and father. The three had no family but each other and Minerva as the 'mother'. Minerva cared deeply for her girls as she calls them. She was very concerned about what would happen if one of them died. The two left would be unstoppable, probably even for her. She knew they were losing the fight with the dark. She needed a way to fix it all. So everyone could live without fear. Her girls deserved a life, a decent one filled with happiness, laughter and love. She looked over at the dark night and sighed.

"Girls, I have something to discuss with the three of you. Let's talk in my office." The Trinity followed her up the stairs into one of the former bedrooms she had redecorated. The room was designed to calm down. The walls were crème with a soft, thick carpet in dark brown. One wall was completely covered with books, but the other with pictures of family and friends, most of them were gone but it reminded her why she fought with tooth and nail. In the center there was a group picture of the Order. More than half, almost three quarters were already dead. McGonagall went to sit behind her dark wooden desk. There only stood one picture on top of it. It was the four of them, sipping tea at the beginning of the war when they were still laughing and had a sparkle in their eyes.

The Trinity sat with Hermione in the middle each on a comfortable chair, waiting for her to begin.  
"I'm just going to go straight to the topic, I'm not Dumbledore." If somebody watched who didn't know the three rather young girls, one wouldn't notice the glare vanish out of their eyes and their lips turn – only at the corners - into a small smile.  
"I searched the Black Library and found something interesting. If all works out well, I would be able to send you to the past. In the time of the first Blood War. The time where Harry's parents were still at school, together with Remus, Sirius and even Severus. You would have a second chance, everyone would. You could change it all. You know all the locations of the Horcruxes and you have the ability to kill Voldemort and his allies. You would start at your seventh year at Hogwarts. That way you have access to the Room of Requirement and all the students." She let her words sink in and saw understanding growing in their eyes.

"Minerva, can I kill Pettigrew? I'll make it look like an accident." asked Hermione.

Minerva had anticipated the question and had her answer ready. "I'm sorry Hermione, but no. Not at first, however. You could off course raise suspicions about him being a Death Eater and make sure he gets expelled. If you're on battlefield, I give you permission to kill him painfully."

"If we go, we would need a decent alibi for Old Dumbles. We don't need the fool manipulating and ruin our plans. No need for a repeat." Hermione said after a second. She still blamed him for Harry's death. All the lies and things not told killed Harry.

"Could we glamour ourselves to look like real sisters?" Ginny asked.

"We could be a triplet. Then we would be in the same year." Luna said, her green eyes shining.

"I agree, that way if we come up with for example our village was destroyed by Death Puppies, I could just act as I do now. If somebody touches you with bad intentions, I can hurt them. Then I can blame it on my past." Hermione said determined. It was true that she was overly protective of her sisters. She had killed several Death Eaters just for trying to touch them.

"I would like to look like 'Mione." Luna stated. Ginny nodded. Hermione became a really beautiful girl, without her even knowing it. Her hair was long, her thick brown curls came to her waist. She was petite, but she had all the right curves. And with all the training she looked very fit. The only thing were all the scars she had. They were all over her body, including her face.

"I really couldn't care less what we looked like. As long as you're sure, I'm fine with it. No scars?"

"It would be easier for all of you. That way you won't have to explain everything." Said Minerva while she pouted her lips. It was a habit of her. It was a sign she was thinking.

"That'll be weird." Whispered Luna. It was true. They all had many scars. Countless scars. There were so many battles fought but for every wrong step they got reminders. Luna had a nasty meeting with Fenrir Greyback. Don't worry, she wasn't bitten, but she had three long scars along her right cheek where he had scratched her. Thankfully it was the only thing he could do before Hermione stabbed him with a silver knife in the jugular.

Hermione squeezed Luna's knee. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you, 'Mione." We both knew she wasn't only talking about the compliment.

Hermione cracked one of her rare full smiles. "I would do it again in a heartbeat." Hermione felt Ginny take her other hand. "I know I don't say it enough, but you two really are my sisters in anything but blood. I know I would be insane without you guys. I love you. You too, Minerva. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me, for us."

Hermione stood up and walked over to Minerva, pulled her out of the chair into a hug. Ginny and Luna walked over to each other to hug each other. Hermione initiating a hug was a thing she hadn't done in more than five years. It was so rare to see her smile and give a hug in such a small amount of time.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Hermione. You're like the daughter I never had. All three of you. We make our own twisted little family, but it's ours. I love you all, so , so much." Minerva choked on her words. A few tears dripped out of her eyes.

"Technically, you'll still have us, you know. You could adopt us or something. When the war is over, we'll live with you in your cottage in Scotland. Relax, maybe even heal." Ginny said while she threw her arms around the hugging Minerva and Hermione. Luna did the same on the other side.

"We'll still be a family. You'll see us so much, that eventually you'll grow tired of us." Luna joked.

Minerva started laughing but ended with a sigh. "You should start packing. I'll send you off tomorrow morning. " She saw the bags under their eyes. "Try to get some sleep. "

The Trinity went to their bedroom with a soft goodnight. I say bedroom because there's one, with one kingsize bed. They slept together. It was the only way to get them to close their eyes without worrying.

"You know, I never thought I'd be doing this again; packing my school trunk, I mean." Ginny said.

Hermione touched the leather of her trunk and felt all her emotions all her memories swirl inside her. If there wasn't a very thick layer around it all, she would have cried. It was like she was twelve all over again. She could imagine herself looking forward to seeing Harry again. And Ron. She wanted to scream at him. Yelling that he had promised he would live. She wanted to scream until her throat was horse. Stupid Ron. STUPID. She would have thrown her shield if he had waited one second instead of jumping before her like a complete idiot. What a complete and utter idiot! She struggled to keep herself calm. She moved slower than usual. Luna reached out to put a hand on her arm. It immediately had its effect, they locked eyes. "It's okay to be upset, 'Mione. " she whispered.  
Hermione just nodded because she knew that she couldn't produce a sound, her throat painfully constricted. Luna let go when she saw her breathing evened. They put all their shrinked trunks into the beaded bag Hermione still owned.

They crawled into bed as usual. Hermione lay in the middle clasping hands with Ginny and Luna. Her wand next to her head, just to be safe, even though Ginny had warded the room and nobody except Minerva could come in. "Good night, sisters." Hermione whispered.  
She felt Ginny fall asleep after two hours of laying there. Luna started talking in Hermione's head using legillimency.

_I can't sleep, I'm too nervous for tomorrow. Should we start with our plan of action?_

_Sure, it's not like I sleep much anyway. _

The next day

Minerva was sitting at her desk looking at the letter she just wrote to herself – her younger self. The feeling of hope started to settle in the pit of her stomach. Her girls could change it. They would change it. Their combined power would sometimes even make her scared. But they would see their loved ones grow in a safe world. It would never be the same, but she knew it was enough. Minerva also knew, that she would end to exist. She knew for a fact the timeline would erase itself. She sighed. She knew she was putting the weight of the Wizarding world on their shoulders. She just had to hope they could carry it with the three of them.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the Trinity entered her bureau.  
"Good morning, girls." Minerva gave them a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.  
"Morning." The three girls said.  
"Did you bring everything?" She already knew the answer but she asked it anyway. They nodded.  
"Minerva, will you put the glamour on us?" Luna asked.  
Minerva stood up and walked over to Luna and put her hands on her arms.  
"Off course." She whispered. She took her wand out of her robes and swished it. Luna's blond hair that covered half of her back disappeared, turning it into the same dark brown as Hermione's. The only difference between the two hair due's was that Luna's stayed flat and there were some blond highlights in it.  
Luna's eyes stayed the same fierce, piercing blue colour. All her scars disappeared, leaving a beautiful girl behind with eyes that showed she had seen too much for her age.  
The only thing she had to do with Hermione was glamour all her scars, but she defiantly had the most. Her brown hair almost reaching her butt was hanging in soft curls, all the bushiness gone. Her honey coloured eyes cold and calculating even when she was with people she knew she could trust. The only thing that changed in her gaze was the glare directed to everyone else but the people in the room. Sometimes it chilled Minerva to the bone.

Ginny nodded, showing Minerva she could do what she had to. Her red Weasley hair gone, replaced by a slightly lighter brown with a red highlights. Her dark green eyes showing a great sadness that always had McGonagall on the verge of tears.

"There you go, all set." She paused for a moment. "Now, let's go over the alibi and then I'll explain the spell."

They agreed with being halfbloods – leaving their mother, sister of Minerva as the fullblood – last name Granger. Their entire village was attacked. Hermione saw their parents die and protected her two sisters – they were triplets, that way they could be in the same year. That was the reason Hermione wouldn't let them out of her sight. She apparated them to the house of Minerva which leads them to inscribing at Hogwarts for their seventh year.

"Tempus evanescit, spes apparet" (A/N 'time disappears, hope appears') Minerva said the spell with confidence, but she couldn't help the tears that rolled over her cheeks.

The Trinity gasped when they felt the pain that came with the spell. It felt as if their skins were being ripped off, bones were being crushed, the cruciatus was a slap in the face compared to this. The only thing that kept them grounded, were the hands of their two sisters. When they thought they were surely dying they fell to the ground in a heap of limbs.  
"Fuck, remind me never to use that spell again." Hermione cursed while rubbing her face.  
"No worries, don't think I'll ever forget that." Ginny exclaimed.  
"Totally agree." Luna said, cracking her back.  
They helped each other stand and looked at their surroundings. They were standing on a green grassed hill with the sun just slightly coming out of the horizon. Ginny performed a Tempus charm. It was 31 August 1979, 5 am.  
"Well then, I suggest we apparate to Minerva." Luna proposed. With a nod, they apparated simultaneously to the gates of Hogwarts. She had told were she was. Hermione opened the gate with a twist of her hand, being capable of wandless and nonverbal magic. She walked fast and her eyes were searching for possible dangers. She was wearing black combat boots that covered half of her calves, black skinny jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. Her hair, that usually hung in a braid, was loose, bouncing with every step. It was the only outfit she wore for the last 5 years. It was a fight outfit. Ginny and Luna wore exactly the same.

The conversation with McGonagall went as hard as she herself had said it would be.  
"Professor McGonagall? Could we have a word?" Luna asked while she opened the door of her office.  
They saw a younger looking Minerva sitting at a dark brown desk with a cup of tea and a file in front of her, her hair in a tight knot.  
"Off course, have a seat. You're not students, are you? I don't recognize you."  
The Trinity could feel the magic Dumbledore had placed on the room. Hermione nodded to Ginny who removed the spells in a way Albus wouldn't know they were gone.  
"We will be. In 1997 we'll be first years. You see, we kind of travelled back in time to rescue the world. You sent us back here." Hermione dropped the bomb, with a nonchalance that was almost shocking for the serious subject. They gave the letter that future Minerva had written to past Minerva. She read the long paper that came with an deafening silence. She was stunned. It was hard to believe, but in the letter stood things only she would know, it even was the same writing.  
In the end, she believed them.  
"I still think it's rather strange to not trust Dumbledore with this information." She said after a moment.

"You do realize he placed several spells on this room to know what you're doing, don't you?" Hermione pointed out.  
"What?"  
"Ginny, please elaborate." Hermione said while standing and looking out of the window.  
"There were copying charms and listening charms. He knew exactly what you were doing. I don't mean to insult you, Professor. But these are very advanced spells, only curse breakers know."  
"He did what?" She shrieked. "How dare he. I'm going to teach that man…"  
Luna interrupted: "No, you can't. Otherwise he'll suspect us and we can't have that."  
McGonagall slumped in her chair and sighed. "Oh alright. Well then let's go to Dumbledore, shall we. School year starts tomorrow."  
Everyone stood and left the room. "Shields up?" Hermione asked? She was referring to Occlumency walls that stopped Dumbles to look into their head. They all mastered it, teached by Snape himself. Unlike Harry they succeeded. Snape –very out of character – had even complimented Hermione. He had said they were the strongest shields he had ever seen.  
"Hermione, do try to keep your temper in reign." Ginny said.  
"Let's just be glad if I don't kill him." She murmured loud enough for her sisters and Minerva to hear but not loud enough for the gossiping portraits to hear.

"Sugar Quills." Minerva said to the gargoyle.  
Minerva knocked the wooden door which resulted in a "Come in."  
Dumbledore had sat there with his head resting on his hands, his eyes twinkling.  
Hermione hadn't said a word, she left that to the other ones. She preferred watching Fawkes. Suddenly she felt the familiar stab of Legilimens pressing softly against her walls. She snapped her head up to Dumbledore with a silent warning in her eyes. The pressure stopped. Luna who had seen what happened was watching Hermione for signs of an outburst. She touched Hermione's hand and saw Hermione was in control of her actions, not her anger.  
"Off course you can come to Hogwarts. It would be my pleasure. I'm truly sorry for your loss. I trust Minerva will find you a place to sleep. Sorting will be done tomorrow night after the first years. Which leaves the day for you to buy your books. Now let's go to lunch shall we?"  
"We were actually planning on eating something in Diagon Alley. I hope you don't mind, sir?" Ginny said hoping for an escape of an hour forced chatter with the fool. She didn't think Hermione could go through that.  
"Off course, girls. I don't mind at all. Well then, off you go. I do hope to see you for dinner?"  
"We'll be there." Luna said.  
Everyone stood and headed for the door. Until Hermione was the last to leave, she turned when she felt another stab. "I suggest you do not try that again or I will not be held for my actions. My head is a private place. Good day, sir." Her voice was airily, almost like Luna's, but the threat was clear and shone out of her eyes. And even Dumbledore couldn't help but feel a slight trickle of fear which was something he hadn't felt since Tom Riddle graduated from Hogwarts.

1 September 1979

All the first year students were sorted. Students expected to see their food appear, but were caught for quite the surprise.

"Now I have one final announcement. We have three new students who will start their seventh year. Please be kind to them, for they have been through a great deal. Girls?"

The doors of the Great Hall opened, revealing three beautiful girls. The Trinity walked over to the chair with a smiling McGonagall next to it, holding the sorting hat. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
_Way to go and make everybody curious, stupid fool._ She used the Trinity's mental connection to let her sentiments be known.  
_Oh Hermione! I'm still sure, you shouldn't have done that comment in his office. _Ginny 'thought'.  
_We better be in Gryffindor or I'm going to threaten to burn the barmy hat. _Hermione scoffed.  
_I'm sure you could just ask it to put you in Gryffindor. _Luna mused.  
"Ginny Granger", McGonagall said. Ginny sat down. It only took a few seconds to hear the shout that she was placed with the 'brave'.  
"Luna Granger" It took a bit longer to persuade the hat to put her in the right house.  
"Hermione Granger" The hat was placed on her head.  
_"Well this is the weirdest thing I've ever come across and I've been going for a long time. I can't feel anything of your personality, no thoughts, no memories. None, whatsoever. "  
"Just put me with my sisters."  
"But I don't know if you fit in there."  
"Put me with my sisters or I'll set you on fire."  
"WHAT?"  
"Please refrain from shouting in my head. You're giving me a headache. PUT ME IN GRYFFINDOR"  
"Alright alright. _GRYFFINDOR"  
Hermione couldn't help but let a smug smile land on her face.

At the Gryffindor table

Sirius was bored out of his mind. Why couldn't Dumbledore just get on with it so he could eat! Then the doors opened and his heart missed a beat. His breath forgotten in his lungs. Three girls, three goddesses. But the one in the middle with her curly bouncing hair took all his attention. He was enthralled. He was besotted. How could this one girl do this to him. When he heard his blood pumping in his ears and his lungs clamped together, he inhaled.  
When the excruciating time came when the hat was placed on her curls he thought he was going to die. Relief washed over him when he heard the house placement. She was going to be close to him. A smile captured his lips without realizing it.

The Trinity smiled at McGonagall before they went to the Gryffindor table. They passed the Marauders on their way. Ginny locked eyes with Remus and a little blush spread along her cheeks but the pain in her eyes was evident and Remus felt the need to hug her fiercely while telling her it was all going to be fine.  
Hermione had no choice but to look at Harry's godfather. In the end he was the only man she could confine in; her troubles, her doubts. But he too had passed. Killed by his cousin Bellatrix who was in the same room, she felt her anger rise and her wand hand twitch. Pain was obvious in her brown orbs. His grey ones showing interest and something else she couldn't place. She gave him a small smile. He responded with one that lit up his entire face.

They reached the end of the table. Hermione was strategically placed. She was looking at the Slytherin table. She protected the backs of Ginny and Luna, while they did the same for her with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  
They didn't bother talking aloud. Preferring their mind link.  
_it's strange to see them so young, you know. _Luna 'thought'.  
_I know. Remus seems happier. _was Ginny's comment.  
_Aah, off course you notice Remus. If I remember correctly you were blushing just a moment ago. Am I right? _Hermione cheekily thought. Which was greatly responded by a new blush on Ginny's cheeks.  
_Oh Hermione! Why do you do that! _Ginny swatted Hermione's hand and Luna laughed.

The sound of Luna's laugh was picked up by someone at the Slytherin table. Severus Snape's eyes snapped over to the source of the sound. He had already seen the divine being that was called Luna Granger, but the sound of her voice was simply gorgeous. He knew she was too good for him, but a man can dream and hope.

Sirius and Remus were also paying close attention to the new trio. A triplet was a rare thing, but speaking with no words, was also strange. Sirius and Remus caught each other looking, one question laying unspoken in their eyes. "Who?"  
James was talking with Peter, so they had the distraction. Remus subtly patted his head and held up one finger. According to the sorting, where Ginny was the first. Relief was seen over Sirius' face. He held up three fingers and smiled.

Hermione felt another stab at her Occlumency walls and smashed her fork in the wooden table with a growl. She was angry. Why didn't Dumbledore leave her alone? Ginny and Luna were on their feet instantly hoping to get Hermione out of the Hall without her killing Albus. The last one his eyebrows were frowned. He did remember her threat, but he couldn't help himself. He was a very curious being. He felt eyes on him and turned to his left to see McGonagall glare at him. "Leave my nieces alone, Albus. They have just lost both of their parents. What do you think to find?"

"Hermione. Hermione? Let's just go. It won't help us if you do it. We'll just go to outside. Please Hermione?" Ginny whispered pleadingly.  
"Give. Me. A. Minute." Hermione responded harshly. She was rubbing the bridge of her nose, containing her magic and her temper or at least trying to. Her hand was still tightly gripping the fork, her knuckles white. Luna placed a hand on her shoulder while whispering: "We're okay. We're fine. Nobody did something. We're fine."  
After exactly sixty-three seconds she opened her eyes. Her eyes cold, all feelings contained.  
"Why don't we head to the Dorm?" Hermione suggested.  
"We don't know the password." Ginny said.  
"Well, let's ask the Head Girl." Luna pointed out. They stood up and walked over to the redhead.  
"Excuse me, you are the Head Girl, right? Could you tell us the pass word, we'd like to go and relax. It's been an eventful night." Luna asked.  
Hermione couldn't believe she was standing so close to the mother of Harry Potter, her best friend – her dead best friend. She really was pretty, Remus and Sirius (the future ones) were right.  
"Oh off course, it's 'Expecto Patronum'. Do you know where it is?" They all nodded.  
"Thank you." Ginny said. She let her eyes go to Remus' and smiled. With a wave the three girls left.  
Sirius was disappointed, Hermione hadn't met his stare. She just kept looking straight at the door, her hands flexing. He wondered what had her so stressed out.


End file.
